human split sparks
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: Sunny and sides find themselves fascinated with a pair of Identical human twins. But what are they hiding? May just be a one-shot all depends on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Sisdeswipe glanced at his twin as he felt the shock over the bond of the two new nest recruits that were currently reporting to Major Lennox. Although as Sides observed them as well he had to feel shock as well. Both were obviously femmes but what was shocking to the twins was the both femmes looked exactly alike. Over the bond Sunny's curious question echoed =Could these humans have split-spark twins like us? I've never seen two humans that are identical.= Sides shrugged over the bond watching with sharp interest as the closest femme looked around warily before glancing at the femme next to her. The femme moved if possible closer the subtle movement finally allowing them to see her clearly. It was all Sunstreaker to do not to flinch in his Alt mode. The femme's right optic was scarred from what looked like a blade having left a diagonal scar across her optic. What would have been a hard clear emerald was a dark cloudy green. =Sides do you see…= =Her optic? Yeah I do I wonder how it happened?= Before Sides could reply they heard the hated sound of the current director. Galloway walked in fury and arrogance in every line in his body. "WHAT WOUYLD POSSES YOU MAJOR TO RECRUIT THESE….HIRED GUNS!" Galloway sneered as he glared at the two femmes. "Director the Macalister Twins come highly recommended from their Government.." Before the Major could finish Galloway sputtered indignantly "Their Government? Which would that be Major the IRA?" A low chuckle could be heard from the scarred opticed femme. "Director you would be hard pressed to find a family that doesn't have connections to the IRA when in Northren Ireland. Some haven't had active members for generations. The Macalister's would be one of those familys." During the femme's speech Sides watched in Amusement as Galloway seemed to turn several shades of red before finally exploding as he ranted at the Macalister Twins. He was only stopped by General Mohoweser interrupting the director seeming to remind him of some other appointment with the POTUS. Galloway snarled before stomping out shoving the Twins to the side out of his way as he did. "You know Adena I don't like that man." The scarred optic femme nodded before saying "I was thinking the same Irina."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since The Macalister twins had arrived, and after Galloway's reaction to them the man seemed to have no end of "Accidents". For example on his next visit to base he had somehow ended up locked in a supply closet with the door welded shut. What made it more amusing was the fact that Galloway himself had no clue as to how he got there. Or another time when he somehow ended up with his hand super glued to his briefcase. However Sunny's favorite was when a paint bomb had been rigged in his chopper set to go off only when he closed the door needless to say lavender paint did absolutely nothing for Galloway's demeanor.. Naturally he ranted and raved and promised dire consequences to the culprits. However it seemed no one knew who was behind the attacks. Although Sunstreaker had to admit that every time the human twins were mysteriously occupied or had some sort of alibi. Other than Galloway's annoying presence on base the twins seemed to have caused a stir among the other human recruits. Both femmes had shown an amazing talent in hand to hand combat and MMA, an as for weapons? They seemed to have been born with them, it was not uncommon to find the twins and Ironhide in deep discussion over some weapon or technique. However although the twins were popular there was an unmistakable air of mystery about them. Neither Adena nor Irina would talk of their past a dark almost haunted look crossed over the faces at any and all questions. Even their files were uninformative only giving the minimum of information. However no of that mattered to Sunny or Sides they were still fascinated with the Macalister's. Ratchet was as well for the medic was at his end trying to get ahold of them to conduct a physical. At first Sides and Sunny just thought of them as pranksters and covert ones at that however what happened next soon changed that.

"Oh come on Adena! That punch was weak!" Irina laughed as she danced around her sister playfully. The femmes were currently sparring during their downtime and from what Sunstreaker observed Adena was getting highly frustrated with her twin. Which was unusual for the scarred femme usually it was Irina that was easily frustrated and angered. A fact that Irina did not seem to notice until Adena seemed to snap tired of the game and lunged at her twin with an almost snake-like hiss a dagger suddenly in her hand. The effect was almost immediate Irina cursed as she dodged the blow than eyed her sister with caution waiting for the next move. She didn't have to wait long Adena growled before sweeping her leg across the back of her twins bringing her twin to the ground the dagger soon pressed harshly against Irina's throat. Irina froze staring at her twin in shock before very slowly speaking in Gaelic. Adena seemed to relax her head snapping up as she glanced around the room quickly. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics as the femme suddenly leapt to her feet and fled the room leaving only stunned silence. He could have sworn that the femme's optics were narrowed like a cat or snake's for that split second.


	3. Chapter 3

Irina ignored the shocked looks she got from the others as she ran after her fleeing twin. She had to know what was wrong what had triggered it. It was rare that they ever lashed out at each other. Ever since the accident a few years ago to this day Irina blamed herself for what had happened.

_"__Why can't you just follow orders Irina?! What is so hard about that?" Adena yelled exasperated Irina glared at her, arms crossed and body tense. "I'll not be bossed around Adena! I know what I'm doing heck me and you both know we have years of experience on those we call our superiors!" Irina cried throwing her arms out exasperated "Aye I know years of experience that we can't claim to have! We'd be gone before we could blink if we tried! You know this!" Adena retorted angrily. Irina let loose a feral growl before stomping out of the room nearly tearing the door off the hinges in the process. _

Irina shook her head desperately trying to rid herself of the memory. She had no wish to relive what happened next. What had happened after Adena came after her that ended up with Adena going blind in her eye. Irina never wanted to see her twin so vulnerable like she had been while recovering and dealing with the injury. Since than Irina was constantly with her twin determined to protect her blind side. She would not lose her twin to an injury she had caused.

She finally caught sight of her twin near the edge of one of the nearby cliffs her face blank as she stared out over the ocean. Irina stepped up next to her before saying quietly "You miss our homeland don't you Adena? You know what happened wasn't our fault. We couldn't stop the war. We were too young back than to have much power. Don't despair sister one day perhaps we can return and set things right." Adena was quite for a long time before looking over at her a deep sadness in her eyes. "I hope you're right Irina I really hope you are." Irina smiled and nodded as she leaned against her twin. They never noticed the Sliver Lambo that slowly drove off pondering over what he had heard.

*hey guys sorry its so short but im gonna try to update as much as i can just wanted to get this up. Review please!*


	4. Chapter 4

Sunstreaker looked up slightly as Sides walked in a frown on his faceplates. "What's with you?" Sunstreaker scoffed. Sides glared at hum for a split second before ignoring him. Sunny paused now looking fully at his twin. With a slight frown of his own Sunstreaker prodded the bond only to find it blocked. "Siders? Whats wrong bro?" Sides was quiet for a long minute before saying "Sunny the human twins….they seem to be hiding something from the rest of us." With that being said he sent his twin the video of what had transpired earlier on the cliffs. Sunstreaker nodded before saying "Well you have to admit that they do act different from other humans." Sideswipe looked at him his face still troubled. "But why would they act as if their homeland was destroyed? Their file says they are from Ireland and according to their WEB it says that Ireland is still their and a thriving country." Sides was quiet for several breems before saying "do you think that they are lying about where they came from?"

"Perhaps they are protecting something are someone?" Sunstreaker suggested intrigued by the human femmes. "I don't know sunny but perhaps we should try and get them alone to ask?" Sunstreaker snorted "First off don't call me that and second do you think they would let us question what they have obviously been hiding? I doubt they would reveal it to us." Sides nodded before saying "That's why we gotta gain their trust." Before Sunstreaker could reply they heard a crash followed by Ratchet's enraged bellow. They next thing they knew Adena an Irina both bolted inside the room. A few seconds later Ratchet's thundering steps flew past. As they faded it seemed that Adena became aware of where they were. She groaned before reaching over and slapping her twin upside the head. "Ouch what was…..Oh hi guys!" Irina said sheepishly as she caught sight of Sunnstreaker an Sides. Irina coughed awkwardly before making to leave followed by her twin "We'll leave now…Sorry for barging in." They were stopped by Sides as he suddenly swooped down and picked them up. As sides grabbed them Irina growled in surprise only to yelp as Adena hit her ounce again. "Actually me and Sunny were curious about you. You seem different from the other humans. We want to know why." Both femmes froze before Adena launched herself at her twin in a fury only to be stopped as Sunstreaker grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "No fighting otherwise we will never get answers." Adena snarled before saying "What makes you think we'll answer any of your questions?" Sunstreaker paused slightly before saying "Well we could always take you to prowl or Major Lennox and let them question you." The twins looked at each other before sagging in defeat. It was Irina that spoke up first. "We'll tell you what we can but some aspects of our past must remain in the past till the time is right. For our enemies still search for us and we will not be free till they no longer breathe. Sides and Sunstreaker looked at each other before nodding but it was Sides that said "Your Secrets are safe with us." Adena nodded before saying "I'll start off and Irina will take over when I tire." Sunstreaker went and sat on his berth followed by sides before they both sat the femmes down. Ounce they were settled Adena began their tale.

*Hey sorry it took awhile but please review and let me know what you think tips and ideas are always helpful. Thanks!*


	5. Chapter 5

Sideswipe listened intently as Adena began her story. Apparently her and her twin were of an Ancient shape-shifting race that had resided here on earth hidden from the humans. Their race was immortal though they could still be killed in battle. According to Adena about 200 years ago one of their kind decided that all of humankind was beneath him and rebelled against the Monarchy and Council of Elders. This sparked a harsh and bloody civil war that soon left their kind on the edge of extinction. When the war had broken out both Adena and Irina were still sparklings having been born to the King and queen Several years before. It was decided that for their protection they were to be hidden away among the humans, till they were of an age to fight. It was here that Adena stopped seeming unable to continue. Irina glanced at her sister concerned.

Gently Sunstreaker asked "What happened when you returned?" Adena remained silent so it was Irina that answered. "When we finally found our way back home, there was nothing left. It was a wasteland as far as we could see. We looked for days trying to find survivors or to see if they had gone into hiding but we found no trace. Ever since then we have been wandering the face of this planet looking for any sign of our people. As far as we know the only survivor besides us has been a few of the Nameless one's followers whom we quickly dispatched." "Who is the Nameless One?" Sideswipe asked "He is the leader the one that rebelled against our parents and the council. When he betrayed us our parents stripped him of his name and title's he was known as the nameless one ever since." Sunstreaker nodded before asking "So you believe he is still alive?"

"Yes and we won't rest till he no longer breaths, For if our people still live we owe it to them to at least give them back their freedom" Irina said softly

Sunstreaker nodded remaining quiet before asking "You said that your people were shape-shifters, what do you change into?"

This time it was Adena who answered "We can shift into any form that we want as long as it is one we have seen. However if we find a form that we are particularly fond of we can make it permanent and from than will only be able to shift into our original form and the one we choose." It was than that Sideswipe spoke up "So what are your original forms? Have you chosen a permanent form yet?"

"No neither me or my twin have chosen a permanent form yet and as for our original forms well we would have to show you that at another time." Irina said Sunstreaker than asked out of curiosity "What happened to your optic Adena? Was it from sort of ambush from these followers you spoke of?" Sideswipe watched the twins closely noting how they both tensed Irina more so than Adena. It seemed like forever before Adena finally answered, "It happened a long time ago, the reason or cause no longer matters. All that does matter is that Im blind on this side and that I must work to overcome it." Sunstreaker nodded before saying "If you ever want me to help you train to overcome it id be glad to help." It was than that Sides spoke up "You know you could talk to Ratchet and see if he could fix your Optic."

"Adena nodded before saying "I could yes but what would I say if he discovered what Me and my twin really are? We cant risk being exposed its too dangerous." Sides paused before saying "He wouldn't tell anyone if you asked him to and explained the reason why. Worst he will do is ask you about your people's biology and anatomy so he can help treat you if need be." During this discussion Irina remained still and quiet her eyes on her twin. Adena looked at her and nodded "We will have to think about it but thank you for the information." Irina seemed to relax as she said this, a small smile lighting up her features. After the femmes left Sunstreaker said " Ya know sides for fleshies they aint that bad" Sunstreaker soon became engrossed in his thoughts about how to help train Adena that he barely noticed the shocked look his brother sent him. Nor did he notice the mischievous smirk that soon replaced it.

*Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! ill get the next chapter up ASAP*


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet looked up as the med-bay doors opened and nearly glitched as Sides and Sunstreaker walked in with the Macalister twins sitting on their shoulders. "Hey hatchet! We brought some patients for you." Sides chripped cheerfully before Ratchet could say anything He heard the lock click as the Med-bay doors were locke and Sunstreaker said "But first we need your word that what you discover stays between you and the human Femmes." Ratchet looked at them warily before saying "I trust that whatever it is Irina and Adena are hiding poses no threat to those on base?" All of them nodded before Ratchet nodded saying "Alright than you have more word that nothing will leave my med-bay." He watched curiously as both femmes relaxed as they were set gently on the berth. He also noticed that both of the Twins moved closer standing next to the berth as Ratchet activated his scanner. He waited a minute before reading the results. An nearly glitched, both femmes had an unusual cell structure their cells and tissues were constantly changing as if they would mutate or transform at any minute. The only diffrence between the two twins was that Adena's optic was blind due to heavy scar tissue. What shocked him even more was that both their heartbeats and other systrems were all in sync much like how a pair of splitspark twins would be. The femmes began to fidget nervously both unconsisly moving closer to Sides and Sunstreaker who automatically stepping forward. Ratchet finally vented before carefully setting down the scanner and asking "How is this possible my scans show that your cells are constanly in a state of change as well as the fact that all your systems are in sync just like Sides and Sunnys are. As far as I know Humans do not have Split-Spark twins." Both femmes looked at him confused. It was Adena who asked "What does split spark mean?" "Its most basic concept is that a spark or soul was split between two bodies they are literally the others other half." Irina hesitated before saying "Well that's just it we're not human and in our race Identical twins are your version of Splitsparks." Ratchet had many questions that plaqued his processer at their words but as he checked his chronometer he realized he had several appointments due. So instead he said "Well as far as I can tell you are both in excellent health. Adena I can fix your optic but it will be about a week before im ready I want to make sure I make no mistakes. If you wish you can stop by later tonight and we can discuss it further."  
Adena nodded before she was scooped up by Sunstreaker while Irina was picked up by Sides. Ratchet watched them go turning to head towards the training room. What he never noticed was the blinking red light from the video camera in the corner of the med-bay. From where a certain director of security was watching with narrowed optics./span/p


	7. Chapter 7

Sunstreaker smirked as Adena grew increasingly frustrated as she tried to dodge the blows he aimed at her blind side with his holoform. "Remember you have to use your other senses especially your hearing its your most valuable asset when your fighting blind." Adena snarled as yet another hit landed this time against her ribs. However she paused as her attention was focused on something behind Sunstreaker. As he turned to look he noticed her twin walking in with Sides. In her hand was a small strip of black cloth. "Your trying to rely on what you can see Adena. You wont learn to use your other senses till your sight is completely gone." Irina stated as she walked up behind Adena and tied the blindfold around her twins eyes. "Irina im really tempted to just dropkick you right now. You seem to enjoy making my life a misery." Adena sighed. Irina smirked before saying "An that's why ya love me sis." Adena swatted at where her twin's voice originated and just barely managed to graze Irina's cheek. Sunstreaker grunted approvingly "Keep that up Adena and just might actually manage to hit something." With that being said he resumed the session moving just as he had before. At first it seemed as if nothing had changed, but as they progressed Adena got a look of extreme concentration on her face. Soon she began to successfully dodge most of his blows the only ones that she still had trouble with was when he suddenly changed direction to hit another part of her body. As she began to tire Sunstreaker slowly came to a stop before saying, "That's enough for now, we will meet her same time tomorrow." Adena nodded a small smile on her face as she looked at him. Her next actions surprised them both. She suddenly hugged his holoform and kissed his cheek before running off a blush coloring his cheeks. Sunstreaker stood frozen for several breems the only thought going through his processor was that he had been kissed by a fleshie…..and actually liked it. Over the bond he could feel Sides laughing at his reaction before he began saying in a sing song voice "Sunny likes a Fleshie." Sunsteaker snarled at him before snapping "Oh like you don't like Irina Ive seen how you look at her!" Sides stopped chanting long enough to ask "What you mean? I just think she's fun to be around." "Whatever sides you like her admit it. Sunny needled. Sides never got the chance to reply for suddenly the alarms began blaring.

Sideswipe laughed as he dodged another blow from Ravage the Symbiot growling in anger before Sunstreaker came up behind him. As Ravage went to lunge at Sides again Sunstreaker latched onto his tail and with a gleeful smirk spun him up into the air let him revolve ounce and tossed him towards one of the Seekers passing overhead the panther screeching the whole way. They turned as they heard Adena laughing, she stood not to far behind them an M16 held causally in her grasp. "Nice move Sunstreaker." Before anything else could be said they heard a shout of alarm as The Command Seeker trine suddenly dived out of cloud cover their weapons firing rapidly. And they were aimed directly at The nest troops. Adena paled and began running one word leaving her throat in a desperate cry. "IRINA!" In the next Instant sides was outdistancing her only to be thrown backwards as the missiles landed. The screams and cries were drowned out by the explosion. Sunstreaker watched in horror as the smoke cleared the only humans he could see were the ones that had either been thrown clear by the blast or ones that had rushed to the site from other parts of the base. He could feel Sides struggling to hold back an audible keen, but over the bond he could feel Sides anguish at the loss of Irina. Adena he noticed looked oddly calm and he watched her closely as she walked towards the carter created by the blast. He was sure she had lost it when she bent down suddenly and picked up something at the edge of the carter, before walking off quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstreaker followed Adena along with his twin curious as to why she was so calm. Adena was headed to one of the remote warehouses on base. Whatever was in her hand she kept cradled close to her chest. When she ducked into the warehouse both Sides and Sunny followed silently. Adena crouched down and placed what was in her hand on the floor before stepping back. Sides optics narrowed as he looked at what appeared to be a….cockroach? He felt the confusion from Sunstreaker over the bond before suddenly he felt shock. He jerked his head back towards Adena and frowned the cockroach seemed to be…almost expanding and shrinking all at ounce. Adena watched for a bit before saying out loud "You know you guys don't have to hide right? I know your there." Sides looked over at Sunny before stepping out of the shadows with his twin watching as what was ounce a cockroach shifted into the recognizable form of Irina. Her uniform was charred and ripped in several places. As soon as she was done shifting she groaned, "Adena remind next time to just let the missile kill me. I feel like ive been run over by a train." Adena snorted before saying "Seriously Irina a cockroach?" Irina glared at her twin before saying "Shutup it was the first thing I thought of that might be able to survive the blast." Adena rolled her eyes before smirking and saying "Well Sis I can say that you are one lucky bug." Irina went to lung at her twin but was caught mid-leap by Sideswipe. Sides held her in front of his face and stared at her hard his optics icy. Sunstreaker stepped away from his twin before scooping up Adena. "Come on lets leave the two lovebirds alone. Last thing we need is to be involved in a lover's spat." He ignored the glares Sides and Irina threw at him as he walked out with Adena sitting on his shoulder.

As they left Sides turned his attention back to Irina. "Are you hurt?" he asked quietly Irina shook her head. "No im fine besides a few small burns. They'll heal in time." Sides nodded before saying "You scared me. I thought you were gone when those missiles landed." Irina smiled softly at him "You don't have to worry about me Sides it takes more than that to get rid of me." Sides snorted as he rolled his optics. "I think I've been a bad influence on you Irina." Irina laughed before saying "Well can you blame me? Life would be too boring if I didn't have some bad influences." Sides looked at her a minute before smirking. "So have you noticed the way Sunny looks at Adena?" Irina grinned before nodding "Are you thinking of trying to get them to admit their feelings for each other?" Sides nodded as Irina smirked "So what would that make us?" Sides swore he would have blushed if it were possible but he answered "We're Partners in Crime of course." Irina laughed before saying "Well than let's go cause some trouble." With that being said Sides placed her on his shoulder as he left the warehouse Identical smirks on their faces as they each plotted on how to get their respective twin together.

*hey guys sorry it took awhile to update. But please let me know what ya think. I love hearing from ya guys.*


	9. Chapter 9

"Adena come too the beach with me and Sideswipe," Irina whined. Adena sighed her twin had been insisting going to the beach with her and Sideswipe all day."Fine," Adena sighed dramatically. Irina smirked at her twin and pulled her hand to get her up. Her and Sideswipe had been thinking of a way to get Adena and Sunny together all day yesterday, and they finally had a good idea. Irina pulled Adena all the way into the main hanger where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where waiting. Adena gave Irina a suspicious look, "I thought you said it was just you and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's coming," Irina gave Adena a shocked look. "I did, I guess he slipped my mind," Adena sent Irina a heated glare, Irina paid it no mind. Sideswipe sent Irina a devious smirk, Irina sent one right back. "Sideswipe and Irina lead the way to the beach where their plan was going to take full action. Ounce they arrived Irina began to lay out some blankets and a small picnic basket, while Sides fixed an umbrella an set down a cooler. Sides picked up Irina as Sunstreaker sat down careful of his paint and watched as Adena gazed out at the ocean. As he watched in curiosity as she stripped off her outer clothing revealing her bikni she wore underneath. It was a simple and basic design and was a startling white. He watched the way her body moved as she waded into the ocean an than swiftly dived. He didn't notice until Adena came back from her swim that his twin and Irina were gone. The two looked at each other before shrugging it off. After all Sunstreaker thought this was a way for him to get to know Adena better. However neither one knew they were in for a rude awakening when they returned to base and that the next few weeks were going to be pure hell for both sets of twins.

Sorry its so short been working a lot. But i send my thanks to DarkshadowXSunnyXSides you helped me write this chapter! Anyway i hope you all enjoy, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sunstreaker paced the command center in agitation. Adena did the same on the catwalk next to him. it had been two days since their beach outing. two days since they had last seen Sides and Irina. When they had returned from the beach they had discovered that Galloway had demanded the two be sent on some kind of recon mission. The mission was only supposed to take at most 48 hours. However the two had never radioed in at the scheduled time. Sunstreaker had tried contacting Sideswipe through the bond but it had been blocked and still was. Sunstreaker had paused as he watched Adena stop mid-step. Her eyes were wide in shock. SUnstreaker recognized the expression it was one he knew well from the past few hours. He quickly scooped her up before heading to his room Adena held close to his spark. As soon as they were out of sight Adena curled up in a fetal position as her Twin's pain resonated over the bond. Sunny's spark clenached as he watched knowing how it felt. He set her gently on his berth intending to hold her with his holoform but was shocked into silence as Adena suddenly shifted her form growing larger. When her form finally settled Sunstreaker found himself looking at a small and lithe femme.

Her optics were a shocking emerald green although one was dimmer than the other and had a scar running across her delicate faceplates. Her protoform was the color of pure moonlight, while her armor was a light turquoise with silver Celtic knotwork along the edges. What was unique about her was that her alt mode seemed to be that of a seeker. Her wings however one like none he had ever seen. The were made of an impossibly thin metal and folded aganist her back in such a way that they seemed non-existent. Sunstreaker would have kept staring if a pitiful whine was not torn from her vocalizer. Adena looked up at him her optics pleading and without thinking Sunstreaker took her into his arms ignoring his paint as he held her close to his chassis. Her frame trembled against his in pain, Sunstreaker revved his engine in a primal rhythm hoping to calm the femme in his arms. As he held he suddenly grunted as Pain flashed across his bond with Sides. As the pain became more intense he commed Ratchet explaining the situation quickly before he became unresponsive as the pain threatened to make him slip into stasis, faintly he heard Ratchet curse before the faint thud of running pedes could be heard heading his way. Sunstreakers arms tightened onn the femme as he slipped into stasis lock barely noticing that her optics were offline as well her form frozen in that of a Cybertronian.

hey guys hope you like this chapter i will have the next one up later this week! Please review! I love hearing what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Sideswipe grinned at Irina as he placed her on his shoulder watching as sunstreaker sat seemingly transfixed by Adena as she swam. Quietly they left feeling triumphant. The feeling soon left as they walked into the hanger to see their least favorite person. Galloway turned as they walked in an horror of all horrors actually smiled. "Ahh just who I wanted to see. The president has seen fit that I send a two man team on a recon mission. We've gotten reports of possible Con activity up at an old mine In the Rockies. Should be a fairly easy mission. You'll be expected to radio in at 48 hours. Till than you are under strict radio silence seeing as I work with the president's authority I'm sending you two. You leave in five minutes." Finished talking he strutted off as he left Irina groaned "why can't someone just step on him?" No one answered as sideswipe turned and left with Irina headed for the tarmac where their transport was waiting. Neither of them voiced the feeling that they wouldn't be back soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Irina groaned as she opened her eyes only to blink in confusion. She couldn't see anything "Sides?" she called her voice cracking a bit as she did. Suddenly sides azure blue optics were over her, "Primus femme your awake!" She looked around with the light provided from his optics she could see that they were in some sort of cell. "Sides where are we? how did we get here?" She questioned Sides looked at her before sighing, "we were ambushed by Starscream and his trine. It's like they knew we were gonna be here." Irina nodded before saying "Have they come for us yet than?" Sides shook his helm, Irina nodded than said quietly "Sides you do realize that with what i am ill just be an experiment or playtoy to them right?" In answer Sides snarled before grabbing her and holding her close to his chassis "NO i won't let that happen Irina!" Irina looked up at him in curiosity "An why is that Sideswipe?" Sides optics seemed to be glowing as he growled out "Because i care too much about you...and nobody hurts my femme." he than froze as if he realized what he just said. Irina smirked before saying "_YOUR_ femme? Hmm Well if we get out of here alive than maybe i might actually let you call me that." Before he could respond they were cut off as the door to their cell was yanked open and they found themselves staring into the blood red optics of Starscream. Irina groaned in mock exasperation before whining " Aww come on really why did i have to be interrupted by an over-sized Dorito it was just getting interesting!" Faintly she heard Sides make a choking sound as if he was either shocked by her words or trying back to hold back a laugh. Starscream snarled before suddenly snarling at her as he grabbed her roughly his claws biting into her skin. "You won't be laughing long femme." With that said he slammed the door as he carried her off to Primus knows where. As they turned the corner she could hear Sideswipe slamming against the door of their cell before a frustrated cry echoed off the walls.

Irina jerked than screamed as Starscream ounce again sent a surge of electricity through her body. She wasn't sure how long she had been at his mercy, all she knew was pain. At first the torture had just been her being beat around. Ounce they realized they couldn't intimidate her they began slashing at her with their claws ripping open her skin. As they did so she just snarled profanity's at them the pain from her wounds barely registering. She didn't start screaming till they began shocking her with electrical surges. She tried to ignore it and not give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream, but as they increased the power an duration of the shocks it became impossible. Her skin soon became burnt in the places where the shocks originated. Faintly she could still her Sideswipe trying to break down the door to get to her. She also blearily noticed that her vision was getting hazy the longer they tortured her. Was she dying she wondered? She never had the chance to find out Over the bond she could feel her twin panicking at the pain that resonated between them. Irina felt regret than, she couldn't leave her twin. She struggled against the encroaching darkness that clouded her vision. Somehow in her pain induced haze she realized she was being carried, the sound of Sideswipes rage became clearer. It fell quite before she heard the awful wrenching sound of their cell door. Next thing she knew was complete darkness as she was thrown inside. She felt Gentle warm metal servo's catch her Opening her eyes she meet the worried azure optics of Sides. She smiled faintly at him hoping to comfort him before she moaned in pain the throb of her injuries making themselves known. As she finally surrendered to the bliss of unconsciousness, she faintly heard someone enter the cell before Sideswipe suddenly set her down and lunged at their visitor. Before she lost all awareness she watched as Sideswipe disappeared under Several larger Cons their Optics glowing an eerie red as the beat Sides harshly. Everything went black before she could know if Sides was ok.

Hey guys so sorry for the wait! I've been real busy with work and life in general lol. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Sides growled as he noticed the damage that covered Irina's small frame. She was bleeding from several deep wounds and burns covered every inch of exposed skin. He carefully set her in the far corner of the cell before he turned and lunged at the nearest con. He grabbed hold of the cons small and weak frame before he tore him in half energon splattering the walls and drenching his own body. One of the other cons called for backup in a panic before he two was dismembered In the distance he could hear the thundering steps of a brute along with several other smaller cons. As sideswipe tore into the other drones his rage echoed along the corridors he quickly finished off the drones only to grunt in pain as a Brute slammed into him from the side with his shield. Sides quickly twisted to face the con only to hiss as a laser blast from one of the drones struck his hip buckling the armor and severely restricting his movement. The brute smirked at him as it quickly swung it's hammer towards the obvious weakness, and Sides weakened from lack of energon and the injury could only brace himself for the impact as the hammer slammed into his hip joint completely shattering it. With a pained cry Sideswipe fell to one knee before snarling again and forcing himself to lunge at the massive con. As sideswipe lunged the brute quickly sidestepped and slammed his fist harshly into Sides Tank forcing him to cough up energon as his tank ruptured. Than using his own momentum against him the con flung Sides into the wall behind Irina where he landed with a harsh grunt.

As he lay there a barely audible sound reached his audios. He snapped his helm towards the sound only for his spark to freeze in cold terror and fury. For before his very optics was Galloway and he had The unconscious form of Irina in his arms with a dagger pressed harshly against her throat. "Now Sideswipe I'd stop all this pointless fighting otherwise my hand just my slip..." He hissed gleefully. As if to prove his point he jerked the blade slightly letting a thin line of blood free as it ran down Irina's pale throat causing here to whine again in pain. Sides growled deep in his throat but stopped as Irina's eyes opened slightly looking at him wearily she croaked out "Sides stop...I don't want you hurt as well." She than went limp as if those words had taken the last bit of energy she had left. Sideswipe barely noticed as he was restrained his servos pinned to the wall by short chains as well as one attached around his neck forcing him to his knees as they tightened the chains.

Instead he glared at Galloway as the man spoke again. "You see Sideswipe my master has been looking for Irina and her twin for centuries so imagine my luck when I finally discovered their location. Although i only have one Adena would stop at nothing to save her twin...especially if it means saving Irina from death. An who better to deliver the message than you? In three days time my friends here will set you free after Irina has been removed to a different location of course we will send you with a message encrypted onto a video disk. This message will be shall we say very motivating? But I don't want to spoil the surprise after all that's half the fun!" Sideswipe's optics blazed in fury as Galloway carelessly dropped Irina at his feet before turning to leave, however he soon stopped before turning back around and removing what looked to be a small metal syringe. Sides optics widened in horror as Galloway grabbed Irian's limp arm before harshly injecting her with whatever concoction the syringe held her skin tearing from the needle as he did. "I almost forgot to mention that Irina will be running very short on time. Enjoy watching your little friend suffer Autobot." He than swiftly left leaving Sideswipe straining against his bonds in a desperate attempt to get to the still form of Irina as a sickly green liquid oozed from the cut. Sides soon could only watch helplessly as Irina soon began to moan and whimper in pain as the green liquid began to torture her already abused body.

Hey guys so sorry about the long wait but ive been in the process of moving. Its just so much fun lol anyway please review i'd love to here what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Ratchet vented heavily as he ran a scan ounce again for Sideswipe's and Irina's life signal. He had been running constant scans ever since they had been confirmed missing. So far he had had no luck, much to the frustration of Sunstreaker and Adena. Ever since Adena had woken up in his med bay her health had seemed to be deteriorating at a slow but steady rate. Which according to her meant that Irina would be in an even worse state for her health reflected her twins. Sunstreaker was never far from the young femme and was also experiencing pain from his bond with Sides. It had been almost a week now and they still knew nothing. A sudden alert from the scanner caused his he;m to snap up as his optics focused on the screen. Sideswipe's life signal had finally showed up. It was very faint but it was there and with that fragile hope he alerted Optimus and the others knowing that the rescue team was ready to move out having been just waiting for the signal.

Sunstreaker POV  
I laid on my berth twitching in pain, Adena was right beside me her eyes shut, but her face was twisted in pain. She was in her cybertonian form she always is when she's in my room, I ran my thumb down her cheek she shivered in repose. I smiled at her, but it soon fell Sideswipe pain washed over the bond again this one much stronger then the last.  
I rolled over clutching my spark chamber in pure agonizing pain, I stiffened a grunt much quieter then the scream crawling its way to my vocalizes, another wave of pain came giving me no time too recover. My vents whined in protest as I gasped for air, my frame automatically curled into a fetal position, I whined.  
A small servo was placed on my cheek, I looked up to see Adena cautiously looking over me, she stroked my cheek gently, and I I uncurled slowly the pain leaving my frame. I sighed my relief, Adena sighed too. When I opened my comm link too Ratchet, I wasn't expecting him too tell me they found Sideswipe.  
I leaped of the comfort of my berth and onto the hard cold floor, Adena sat up and looked at me, "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.  
"Nothing but they found Sideswipe's signal, let's go." I ushered her to transformer back, I picked her up and set her on my shoulder before jogging lightly to the main hanger.  
I could believe it after all this time and pain they finally find my brother, my twin, my other half, they found Sideswipe. And I only pray to Primus that he is in one piece, and with Irina.

Adena POV

I held myself stiffly as Sunstreaker finally slide into the main hanger before he gently picked me up off his shoulder and placed me carefully next to the plane. However instead of boarding with the other soldiers i stepped up to Optimus who ounce he noticed me knelt down so as he was more on my level. "How may I help you Adena?" Taking a deep breath i said in a rush "Optimus sir I'm requesting permission for yours and the Autobots protection Sir"

I watched in slight Amusement as his optic ridges furrowed in concern and confusion. "Why do you make this request Adena?" his deep baritone voice was now laced with concern. I hesitated before saying uncertainly "It's a long story Sir but if you will permit it I can tell you on the way to rescue Sideswipe and hopefully my twin as well." Prime was silent for several breems before he nodded ounce "You may accompany Me, Ratchet and Sunstreaker rather than riding with the NEST troops." Adena sagged slightly in relief knowing that deep in her gut that all hell was going to break lose ounce her and her twin's true heritage was revealed. An she was positive that ounce Sideswipe was rescued she would in some way be forced to tell them all the truth.


End file.
